creepycastlefandomcom-20200213-history
Moth
Moth is a playable character in Creepy Castle, and can be considered the game's "main character", given his prominence in promotional materials and the trailer. He is the main character of Scenario 1A and Scenario 2B. He can also be the main character of any free mode scenarios, if he is chosen at the beginning of the game. Moth is also fought as a boss during Scenario 1B (though it is presumed that this Moth is a part of the Rogue's "simulation"), and Scenario 2A. For these boss fights, see Moth (Boss) and Lost Moth, respectively. Character and Story Moth is initially silent, but the trailer shows him as a confident fighter, prepared to take on Darking- though he isn't too confident to scream and cry when his bag of supplies falls off of a cliff. During the fight with Darking, his facial expression changes from one of happiness to one of pure determination. This expression does not waver when Darking begins criticizing him for attempting to destroy his attempts at uniting the human race. Once Darking breaks down into tears, Moth is noticeably surprised, and actually begins to cry himself. He is notably hesitant to fight after this occurs, to the point where he only wins the fight because Darking gives up during his Shinken Shirahadori attack. In Scenario 2B, it's revealed that Moth has a darker, internalized side of him. It appears that Darking's words had a significant effect on Moth, as he openly admits that he believes Darking was in the right. He feels that the pain of living is too much to bear, and that he's not strong enough to be a hero. Butterfly convinces him to keep fighting, however, and the two face the Possessor Demon together. At the end of Scenario 5, Moth is seen holding hands with Butterfly, watching the Meteor explode. Gallery Moth cutout.png|Moth as he appears in promotional artwork. Moth.png|Moth's in-game sprite. Moth.gif|Moth as he appears on the Nicalis website. Moth in halloween 2018.gif|Moth as he appears on the Nicalis website (in Halloween 2018) moth in christmas 2018.gif|Moth as he appears on the Nicalis website (in christmas 2018) moth in 2019.gif|Moth as he appears on the Nicalis website. (in updated 2019 version) Moth determined.png|Moth's determined glare during the battle against Darking. mothdisappointed.png|Moth hesitating during his battle with Darking. mothcrying.png|Moth tearing up in the battle with Darking. moth sad.png|Moth doubting his ability to be a hero in Scenario 2B. Moth crying.png|Moth crying. Moth at his lowest.png|Moth at his lowest. Butterfly comforting moth.png|Butterfly comforting Moth. Butterfly comforting moth 2.png|Butterfly comforting Moth, angle two. Butterfly comforting moth 3.png|Butterfly rescues Moth from Possessor's influence vs possessor demon.png|Final duel with Possessor Demon. heroic moth.png|Moth in an unused CG from Scenario 2B. Trivia * Moth's stats on the character select screen for the free mode scenarios depict him as having a high "lazy" stat. This is most likely not a reflection on his character, but a reference to the game's lead developer, as his online handle is "lazymoth". Category:Protagonist Category:Insect Category:Hero Category:Male Category:LGBT